heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Getting Tortured
Heroes gets tortured by villains. Villains do this to heroes they can tell them where the main characters are or other characters, or they just want some fun to torture them. They do objects like stabbing the hero, or putting their foot on their arm, chest, head, or leg and pushed down hard on them so the hero can scream in agony. Or burning them. Examples: Live-Action *''Star Wars'' ** Luke Skywalker gets tortured by Emperor Darth Sidious' Force Lightning when he defiantly refuses to turn to the Dark Side by killing Darth Vader. ** Poe Dameron and Finn are tortured by Kylo Ren. ** Rey is tortured by Supreme Leader Snoke as he pries into her mind to discover Luke's location. ** Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are overpowered by Count Dooku. *''Harry Potter'' **Harry Potter was tortured by Voldemort’s Cruciatus Curse. ** Hermione Granger got tortured at Malfoy Manor by the druidess Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. * Godzilla gets tortured by the M.U.T.O.'s appendages as they overpower him and is even thrown onto the ground by the female. * Roberta is violently overpowered by the Indominus Rex in their battle, having her face sliced by the Indominus' talons, slammed onto the ground repeatedly, smashed head-first into a building and then slammed onto said building, completely destroying it. She is then pinned down by the Indominus' hands as the hybrid prepares the killing blow. ** Prior to that, the Indominus also brutally tortured Blue, Delta and Echo in retribution for their refusal to kill Owen Grady, Claire Dearing and her nephews. * Johnny 5 is brutally beaten by Oscar Baldwin's goons for attempting to bring the mobster to justice. * King Kong is tortured by Ramarak. * Hulk is tortured by Abomination. He is pinned to a wall and Abomination drives his shoulder spike into his skin, piercing it. * Besides Baloo, the 2016 Jungle Book film shows Shere Khan brutally torturing Bagheera and the wolves out of a desire to kill Mowgli as he is still a man-cub. * Robocop is brutally shot by Lt. Hedgecock and his SWAT team in an attempt to follow Dick Jones' orders to destroy him until Officer Anne Lewis intervenes and saves him. * Buck is ill-treated by smugglers when he is being shipped to the Klondike and is later forced to work as a sled dog. * White Fang is relentlessly persecuted by Lip-lip and the other dogs in Gray Beaver's village and is forced to work as a fighting dog for Beauty Smith. Animation * Danny Phantom gets tortured by his villains these villains are Skulkar, Vlad, Youngblood, Dark Danny, and Valerie. *Darkwing Duck gets tortured by many villains, by getting zapped, body broken, bitten, thrown around, inflated like a balloon, constricted, squished like an accordion, beaten, fried, pounced on, squashed, bruised and battered, stretched, burned to a crisp, and many other ways. *Gingy was tortured by Lord Farquaad about the whereabouts of the Fairy Tale creatures. * Flik is tortured by Thumper under Hopper's orders when he reveals the fake bird idea was his. * In the years following his defeat at the hands of the original Ghostbusters and Slimer, Surt appears to have tortured the various inmates of the Containment Unit into submission to the point where they now answer to him. He later tries to do the same to Eduardo and Slimer when they end up in the Unit. ** Similarly, Fenris tortures Egon, Garrett, and Roland by turning them into the Vanguards of the Air, Sea, and Land, thus leaving only Kylie standing between them and Surt's return. * Mordecai and Rigby are both violently beaten to near-death by Four-Armageddon, Hissy Fit and The Fire Marshall until Pops steps in. * Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride are pummeled by Hank and Hawk on Halloween. * Lightning McQueen is tortured in a violent, nearly fatal rollover crash in Cars 3. * Dug is tortured by Alpha. * Eddy is tortured by his physically abusive older brother. * The hyenas tortured Zazu putting him the birdy boiler which makes him fly in the air in flames. * As Galvatronus, Cyclonus brutally punches Ultra Bee, but mostly Bumblebee, when his armada's plans are failing. However, this proves to be his undoing as Cyberwarp would ultimately turn on Cyclonus, Skyjack, Treadshock, and Riotgear. * Po gets tortured by the dangers of the Training Hall and later by a grueling series of matches against the Furious Five sans Master Tigress in the first Kung Fu Panda film. ** Po later gets tortured by Ke-Pa in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. * Balto gets tortured by Steele, and threaten to kill him if he gets to close to the medicine. Balto got close which leads Steele biting him and throwing him around, laughing like a crazy person. * Woody and Buzz Lightyear are both tortured by Sid Phillips in the first Toy Story film in which Woody is burned by a magnifying glass in a pretend interrogation and Buzz is spun on a drill bit in a deleted scene. **Later in Toy Story 3, all the other toys-sans Woody-who left after an argument with them about abandoning Andy-are tortured by the toddlers' rough playing in Sunnyside Daycare. * Otis and Ben both get tortured and overpowered by Dag's coyotes in their fights with them. * Baloo gets tortured by Shere Khan when he tried to save Mowgil. Shere Khan bites him in the butt and brutally scratches him multiple times almost killing him. * Khumba gets pinned by Phango, and drowning him into the water. As he prepared to drown him by remember that he drown as a cub, he escape. As he pulled him down again, Phango prepares to kill him. * Valka gets overpowered by Drago Bludvist and pinned to the ground underneath his foot while he prepares to kill her with his bullhook. * Heraclio tortures Justin by throwing dirt in his face * Talia gets nearly tortured by Sota who hits her with his shield. Luckily, Champ saved her. * Mufasa has his paws painfully grabbed by Scar's claws before he's thrown into the wildebeest stampede by his evil brother, where he is trampled to death. * Twilight Sparkle and her friends have their cutie marks painfully removed by Starlight Glimmer. * Littlefoot gets kidnapped by Ozzy and Strut. * Quasimodo is tortured by the crowd after he has been crowned the King of Fools at the Festival. * Mr. Incredible getting electrocuted by Syndrome's restraints. * Fagin is tortured by Sykes for not having the money that he owes the loan shark. * Ozzy gets choked by Thrax with a DNA chain near the end of the movie. * The Powerpuff Girls having tortured for draining their Chemical X by the monstrous Dick. * Rowf and Snitter go through inhumane experiments performed by the whitecoats. Anime/Manga *''Dragon Ball'' ** Vegeta tortured Goku, when Goku and Gohan was having a conversation until Vegeta ruined it by slamming his knee on the down Goku stomach, making him spitting out blood. Which also leads Vegeta punching him multiple times. He also did this when he was in Great Ape form he crushed Goku in his hands making Goku screamed in agony. ** Vegeta and Goku whenever they fight Frieza they will get strangled by his tail or just get punched in the back or getting kicked by him. ** Gohan gets tortured by villains, by bear hugs, getting zapped, body broken, or villain pressing in their feet onto his wounded body. ** Gohan gets tortured by Vegeta punching him in the gut and head butting his head to Gohan's which made him scream in agony. *Ash Ketchum * Yukina was tortured while she was held prisoner, being forced to create jewels by shedding tears. Whenever she cries, her tears turns into jewels. * Nobita Nobi * Doraemon * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon Others * Daryl was tortured when Daryl almost escaped Negan place. But he was caught by Negan and his goons. Negan goons beat him up. He also got beaten up when Joe's group found Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes, and Michonne. Daryl tolded Joe they are good people. But Joe said that Rick killed his friend and that's a lie which leads Joe goons to beat him up. * Glenn Rhee got tortured by Merle when he and Maggie got captured. He also got tortured when Negan bashed his head in with Lucille and makes him suffer from his injuries before finally killing him by bashing him again. * Michonne gets tortured when Farren of the Scavengers. When they betrayed Rick's group here Farren and Michonne fighting but Farren was torturing her to death. * Stefan Salvatore gets tortured by werewolves, humans, witches, or bad vampires. They staked him, burns him with an iron, etc. But lot of times it him getting stabbed by a wooden stake which could kill a vampire. * Merle gets tortured by the Governor biting off his fingers and shoot him in the chest to make him remain as a zombie. * Aladar gets tortured by Kron. Kron warns Aladar if he dears ever say anything to help the herd he will kill him. Aladar tried to help the group which leads Kron brutally fighting him. He also cut Aladar's chest and throw dust in his face and pushing him. * Khumba gets tortured by Phango. Phango drowns Khumba and prepares to rape him, which he escapes, as he pulls him down again, Phango prepare to strike a final deadly blow. * Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long are tortured by Adam Taurus in Heroes and Monsters. ''Adam stabs Blake in the abdomen, attracting Yang's attention, and she recklessly tries to attack in a blind fury, resulting in her arm being amputated. * Angry Video Game Nerd is tortured by Bugs Bunny and R.O.B. the Robot. * Broken Jaw gets tortured by Torvosaurus. By biting his abdomen, slashing him, and kicking him down. * Jason Stackhouse gets tortured by Crystal and Felton by turning into werepanthers and biting and scratching a restrainted Jason on a bed and making him scream in agony. Trying to make him into a werepanther. * Batman gets tortured in a confrontation with Superman. Superman breaks his back just like how Bane did to the Dark Knight, and then pins him down with his foot when he tries to rise despite the damage. When he learns the pill has been scanned by the Batcomputer during the entire confrontation, he applies more pressure to Batman's already damaged back as he demands his former friend to let him know who has access to the pill's chemical makeup and where it was uploaded too. * Starfire gets electrocuted by brainwashed Robin. * Malia Tate gets tortured by the Desert Wolf by grinding her foot into her stomach where she was shot by Theo, making her scream in agony. * Leon Kennedy gets tortured by Osmund Saddler when he tries to attack him to protect Sherry from him, he used his powers to activate the Los Plague inside Leon and made Leon scream in a painful agony scream. * Shane McMahon is tortured by Kane. * Spider-Man being tortured by the Sinister Six. Quotes: Gallery Getting Tortured/Gallery Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:Deaths